


drowning in you

by deeppoeticgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Hot Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeppoeticgirl/pseuds/deeppoeticgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/SasuSaku/ They were supposed to find a way out of this searing hot dimension, but fate seemed to have different plans. One could only handle so much sexual tension, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drowning in you

"How are we gonna get back?" she asked him, running a hand through her slick, sweat drenched hair, breathing uneven. 

"Hn. The castle has got to be connected some way to other dimensions," he explained, looking up at the stony fortress with squinted eyes, one hand rising to hide the sun from his vision. "There was one like this in the ice world, so there’s a good chance they’re related somehow."

Nodding, she said, “I remember it, too. Do you think there’s a portal of some sort?”

"Aa. It’s possible."

She sighed, biting the inside of her cheek. She hated that nothing was certain right now—that they could be stuck here indefinitely, and cause the whole world to crumble. What if this castle was nothing but that?

With saddened eyes, she murmured, “If Obito was still alive…”

_…we’d have our way out. We’d be looking for Naruto._

"I know," he replied after a moment, as if he’d heard the words she left unsaid. He almost sounded careful. She didn’t have time to dwell on it, though, as he turned to look at her, black eyes catching her gaze assuredly. "But we have to figure something out, Sakura. He’s not here to help us."

Acquiescing, Sakura set her foot on the first step of the rocky entrance stairwell, and gave him a look of determination along with a firm nod, before she started climbing her way up. She tried to ignore the way her legs shook, and how he quickly fell into steps beside her, glancing at her discreetly every one in a while as if to assess the state she was in.

She tried, but couldn’t.

.

.

"Those are some nasty sunburns," she remarked from across the room, as she watched him pull off his shirt with a grimacing face.

"It’s nothing," he grunted, glancing at her over his shoulder. His gaze lowered somewhere to the right side of her body, and she tensed a bit, before he looked glanced away and muttered, "You should worry about those acid burns instead."

"I’m fine, it doesn’t hurt, but you look like—"

"Sakura," he sighed, wiping the sweat from his brow with his damp, discarded shirt. He looked tired, when he raised his head to catch her gaze. "Worry about yourself, for once."

Before she could help herself, she blurted, “How can I when you’re in pain?”

She saw him flinch visibly, saw his jaw slackening in obvious shock to her bluntness, and a flush rose to her cheeks in response. She couldn’t believe she’d just done that.

With her heart pounding loudly in her ears, she approached him with hesitance, swallowing tightly as his stare grew in intensity, causing her heart to flutter nervously. He was quite evidently searching for something, as his eyes flickered over her features carefully. 

"It won’t require much chakra," she told him gingerly, as she stood no further than a foot away from him, hands raising hesitantly to his hover over the burned skin of his chest. She swallowed again, tipping her head back so she could look at him more properly, and searched for approval. "Sunburns are very easy to heal, Sasuke-kun, so let me do what I do best. Let me heal you."

He said nothing in return, but he didn’t step back or glare at her—only kept on looking at her with the same intensity that made her stomach quiver.

She took it as a permission to do as she had asked him to.

With lightly shaking hands, Sakura gathered very little chakra into them, and skimmed her fingers over his red, inflamed skin, her heart pounding heavily in her chest, so much that she almost felt dizzy, as she started healing him. Gradually, the redness faded away, and she felt her heart stop and skip a few beats as he sucked in a sharp breath, chest tensing beneath her nimble fingers, as if finding relief in her soothing touch. Her gaze flew up to his instantly, surprised he’d reacted as such.

But when she saw that look in his eyes, her breath hitched.

She wasn’t quite sure what that was—that look that was both smoky and tender, both powerful and soft. She couldn’t quite understand what it meant, but she knew that having him look at her like that, it made her want to melt, to sigh, to lean on him and drown in everything he was. To reach up and run her hands along his neck, to taste those lips, to run her tongue across his sweaty skin. To hear him whisper her name in a breathless groan, to feel his hands over her breasts, her thighs, as he moved on top of her and—

His eyes darkened, and she gasped, recoiling away from him and hitting a cold, stoned wall in the process. She could feel a deep, heavy flush creeping over her neck and up to her cheeks, as his gaze flickered over her features again, for a few split seconds, before he finally seemed to have found what he was searching for.

And then something changed—something in the way he was looking at her. The heat just  _sparked_. 

She barely even had time to part her mouth, before he’d flash-stepped in front of her, grabbed the back of her neck with one hand, and swept his face down so he could capture her mouth in a fierce kiss.

.

.

She couldn’t really tell how they ended up in this position, with her body lifted against the cool wall and his hands wrapped around her thighs, holding them to his hips and allowing him to nestle his body between hers. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, fingers tugging on his inky locks greedily, as she struggled to keep up with his eager, feverish kisses. Her breath was heavy and erratic, and so was his, but they couldn’t seem to stop kissing each other, couldn’t seem to keep their mouths away from each other for more than a few seconds. Almost like they couldn’t bear it. 

And in that moment, Sakura honestly felt like she was suffocating. Under the heat, the tension, the feelings—under it all. But it was almost a good kind of smothering—a good way to drown. And at least the stones were cool on her overheated back, refreshing her burning skin. 

And then she literally couldn’t breathe. 

Wrenching her head away from his, Sakura tipped her head back and gasped for air, eyes slipping shut at the burning sensation of her lungs. Her fingers tightened in his hair as he directed his attention to her jaw, pressing quick, warm kisses there. Her mind raced with a million thoughts as she tried to recover, mostly about how  _wrong_  this all was, as his mouth trailed softly across the skin of her throat, teasing the sensitive area.

They were supposed to be trying to find their way back—supposed to search this empty castle for an exit to this stifling hot dimension! But instead they were here, making out in some old, abandoned castle in the desert, instead of—

His hips rolled against hers, and she stiffened, all thoughts flying out of her mind as the most delicious feeling surmounted her, ripping a soft cry from her mouth, and causing her nails to dig into his scalp. She felt his own fingers squeezing the flesh of her thighs, pulling her pelvis closer to his as he ground himself against her again, the action tearing a deep grunt out of his throat, this time.

And when he did it again a third time, she couldn’t help but to drop her arms around his shoulder blades, clinging to him tightly as she buried her face in his neck and rolled her hips back onto his, moaning softly. His hands tightened around her flesh again, before he reached upwards to squeeze one round ass cheek, a strained groan slipping from his lips as she bucked against him in response.

_(They were going too far, too fast, she knew. This was too much, too soon—especially with their bond in such a delicate place. But she couldn’t find it in herself to care, not when they were so close, so connected, sharing such an intimate moment—)_

"Sasuke-kun," she gasped, muffling a moan against his neck as he squeezed her ass again, her arms clinging to him tighter.

Wanting him closer, she fully wrapped her legs around his hips and rocked herself against him in a circle, desperate to feel more of this heavenly friction.

Sasuke groaned, pushing her harder against the cool wall and crushing his chest to hers, before gripping her with a new vigor and shoving her up just a little higher, allowing him to nestle himself perfectly between her legs. He buried his face in her hair, and didn’t waste a moment to begin rocking himself in a steady rhythm, his pelvic bone rubbing perfectly against the most sensitive part of her, coaxing the most breathless cry out of her lips.

He tensed at the sound, and she heard him whisper her name in awe, before he pulled his face away from her pink locks and looked at her, cupping the base of her neck almost tenderly. She closed her eyes when he captured her mouth with his, kissing her long and hard, grunting against her lips when she ran her hands over his sweaty chest.

Pleasure burst in her abdomen when she dragged her nails on his skin, and he seemed to like it as well, because he tore himself away from her and swore, beginning to thrust against her with a new passion, his jaw tightening visibly, like he was experiencing some of the most god-awful pleasure he’d ever felt in his life. And when she slipped her hands down to his hips, and then further down to his ass, squeezing and tugging to get him to fasten his pace, he reacted strongly again, letting another groan pass his lips—one that was quite clear, heavy and loud.

 _He’s close,_  she found herself thinking, lips brushing along the line of his jaw. She rolled her hips faster onto his, slipping a hand into his hair softly, before shoving her face in his neck and panting softly. Her thighs quivered around him, a sign that she was nearing her limit, too.

Tightening her hand in his hair, she moved even faster, and whimpered softly, “Sasuke-kun…!”

But this seemed to be his breaking point, because he lost it, then, all traces of self control gone as he started thrusting almost savagely against her, grunting and cursing and snarling, his hands squeezing her skin almost painfully as he moved her along his groin.

His loss of control sent her tumbling into her climax with an almost frightening force, mere seconds before he stiffened against her and reached his own end, too, moaning vulnerably into her ear, while he twitched and quivered, spilling himself inside his pants.

Grinding out the waves of her release, Sakura cried out breathlessly, squeezing his firm bottom in her hands as she trembled from the euphoria coursing through her. And when she finally slumped against him moments later, warm and satisfied, she couldn’t help letting out a long, contented sigh, running her fingers softly on the small hairs at the back of his sweaty neck. 

Goosebumps prickled along her skin as she felt him puffing against her neck, and Sasuke grazed his teeth there, before tasting her salty skin with his tongue and rumbling low in his throat. Her eyes slipped closed again when he laid careful, affectionate kisses on her shoulder, one arm slipping around her waist while the other still held her thigh. Stroking his hair, she embraced him closer, wanting to relish in this sweet, emotional moment. 

She knew that it would be over soon, that they would have to slip back into their right minds and realize that there was a  _war_  that they needed to get to, that he would probably slip back into his aloof self like nothing ever happened, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t savor it while it lasted.

That didn’t mean either of them would forget this moment.

 _This meant something,_  she thought to herself, exhaling a long breath of patience. _I know it did._  His thumb brushed her spine softly, and she smiled.  _If it didn’t, he wouldn’t be holding me like this._

They would be okay. 


End file.
